memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Federation being pushed from sector 889
The 16th fleet is leaving sector 889 as the Empire fleet is shooting at them as the ships leap into warp and approach Deep Space 9 (II). In the Sector General several crewmen are being carted into the ward as Doctor Bashir is scanning most of the wounded, as he gives orders to his medical staff. This one is gone take him to the morgue this one has a rupture spleen prep him for surgery Doctor Bashir says as he's giving orders to his medical staff. Admiral Kira and Captain Martin walk into the ward as Typhuss looks at Julian. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He looks at him. This is from the 16th fleet they were on patrol in sector 889 when they were ambushed by several Terran warships 15 out of 117 ships made it out of the system, we've lost 45 people from the first batch of wounded some have been rushed to triage and their resting for a while Julian says as he looks at them. John looks at one of the wounded officers as he grabs his wrist. C-Captain we were ambushed by newer warships they're not like the Terran vessels we've faced before they're more powerful they've got the officer starts gagging. Doctor Bashir gives him some meds. He'll be all right sir Doctor Bashir says as he looks at them. John and Typhuss walks out of the Ward. Wonder what kind of warships are they using John asked as he looks at Typhuss as their walking through the promenade. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Hey I'll join you in the briefing room later for a review of the game plan I've gotta make a call to my parents John says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at him. Dismissed says Typhuss as he looks at John. On board the Enterprise in his ready room he calls his family. Hey mom where's dad? John says as he looks at the screen. He's with the 9th fleet defending Alpha Centauri from the Empire I just heard about the 16th fleet being ambushed did anyone make it out? Maria asked. He looks at the screen. Yeah but 15 out of 116 made it back to the station I was wondering if I could speak with Kelly for a bit John says as he looks at the screen. Yeah sure Kelly your father wants to chat with you Maria says as she called out to her granddaughter. The hail transfers to Kelly's room in her grandparent's house. Hey dad what's up Kelly says on the monitor. He smiles. Not much little bit I'm just making a call to see how you're doing and that this maybe the last call I might make because I'm going into battle, and it could be awhile before I call but I promise to make it out of this fight in one piece John says as he looks at the monitor. She gets worried. Dad be careful ok well I better go grandma is making some steak Kelly says on the monitor. He smiles and nods. All right little bit see ya when I see ya John says as he ends the transmission. In the briefing room Admiral Kira is trying to convince the General of the Imperial Guard to release the Andorian fleet to assist the allied fleet. I sympathy with you Admiral but we can't risk it if I dispatched a fleet to assist it will leave my world open to attack, and you know that I can't allow that I'm sorry the General says as the transmission ends. John walks in as Typhuss leans on the table. Still no luck getting Shran to help us? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks up at him. No, we are on our own, just us, the Romulans and the Klingons says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Gul Lemec walks into the briefing room. And the Cardassian Union Gul Lemec says as he looks at Admiral Kira and Captain Martin. John looks at him. I made a call to Garak for assistance with getting more ships for our fleet John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at John. We need all the help we can get says Typhuss as he looks at John. Lemec looks at him. Garak was able to give me the layout of the attack plan I think we'll succeed Lemec says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. John looks at Typhuss. One question who will get overall command of the fleet? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I will of course, it was my attack plan and I'm a Vice Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at John.